Quiero que sepas
by FlorLee329
Summary: …Vengo a despedirme…-sus ojos se llenaron nuevamente de lagrimas/-¿A despedirte? ¿A qué te refieres, Butter?-preguntó él sonriendo confundido/-Mis padres decidieron que me iré a Londres…/ Ese fue el principio de SU fin. ThreeShot, Dino s dedicated…
1. Mentiras y recuerdos Adiós, princesita

¡Ohayo Minna-sama!

Aquí estoy otra vez con otro fic de la serie Dino´s Dedicated, este será un ThreeShot (tres entregas xD) basado en la canción de Quiero que sepas, de Tanke One con Black Cool, espero que te guste Dino, y también a ustedes xD… en fin, solo el principio está basado en esa canción, lo demás lo hice yo ^W^. Gracias de antemano por leer mi fic n_n

**Declaración: ** Las PPG no me pertenecen (si fuera así, Butch y Buttercup serian los personajes principales, tendrían entre 16 y 19 años, y tendrían una forma más humana, tendrían varias versiones, con distintos poderes, y distintos destinos, el resto de las PPG y los RRB no influirían tanto en la historia, pero si tendrían una buena aparición, también los RRB tendrían mejores peinados (como los que esta poniéndoles Alvaro en el Doujinshi de Las 4 Gemas *¬*)… también en uno (o varios) de los universos alternos Butch sería un cantautor famoso xD). Las utilizo sin fines de lucro (simplemente para complacer los exigentes deseos de mi mejor amiga -.-U)

**Declaración 2: **La letra de Quiero que Sepas no me pertenece (como las PPG, solo la utilizo para cumplir los deseos de mi amiga ¬¬U), le pertenece a Tanke One, y su disquera. La utilizo sin fines de lucro, mero entretenimiento

**Advertencias: **Universo Alterno, un poco (mucho) OoC, Adaptación de Quiero que sepas a las PPG, amor imposible (bueno no taaaaan imposible, solo un poco xD), ThreeShot, final poco realista (¡Te odio por eso Dino ò.ó!)

* * *

**Quiero que sepas **

**Shot 1: Mentiras y recuerdos. Adiós, princesita.**

El joven moreno estaba derrumbado en la amplia cama de la oscura habitación, había estado así desde que recibió esa noticia…

**_Flash_Back_**

_Butch_ nombró la hermosa morena viendo al chico a los ojos, sus orbes verdes estaban llenos de lágrimas, su ropa y cabello estaban mojados a causa de la fuerte lluvia que se suscitaba en esos momentos.

_ Buttercup, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás tan mojada (n/a: Nah pues quien sabe ¬¬)? Entra a secarte_ dijo el joven preocupado intentando hacer que la chica entrara a su casa, su torso estaba descubierto, y sus piernas eran cubiertas por un pantalón de mezclilla.

_ No, no puedo quedarme_ respondió la chica abrazándose a si misma_ Vengo a despedirme…_ sus ojos se llenaron nuevamente de lagrimas

_ ¿A despedirte? ¿A qué te refieres, Butter?_ preguntó él cerrando la puerta detrás de él, sonriendo confundido

_ Mis padres decidieron que me iré a Londres_ contestó en un susurro mientras una lagrima traicionera resbalaba por su mejillas. Ese fue el fin de su mundo, de SUS mundos.

**_End_of_the_Flash_Back_**

Odiaba su vida, odiaba el hecho de pertenecer a la calle, también odiaba a los padres de su Butter, ¿Quiénes eran ellos para juzgarlo? Ni que ellos fueran perfectos, odiaba también a sus padres por haber muerto y abandonarlo por ese motivo con su tío, porque se crió en la calle, odiaba a sus amigos por hacerlo como es, y sobre todo, se odiaba a él mismo por no ser alguien digno para estar con el amor de su vida.

Se levantó perezosamente de la cama, estaba cansado, durante toda la noche había estado pensando en alguna manera de impedir que su querida princesita se fuera, pero no la había encontrado en lo absoluto. El simple hecho de pensar eso le rompía el corazón, no, aun mas que eso le quebraba todas las entrañas, hasta el órgano mas inhóspito se veía afectado, ¿Cómo decirlo?... ella era su todo… pero… ¿Cómo hacérselo saber antes de que fuera para siempre? Él nunca fue bueno en expresar sus sentimientos… de hecho, era un bueno para nada, lo único que sabía hacer decentemente era componer canciones…

__ ¡Eso es! Le haré una canción a modo de carta__ decidió ante su idea, no se podía encontrar con su princesita en persona, no podía, si no, más que contactarla por medio de su _mejor amigo_, que trabajaba como sirviente en la mansión Utonio, así que era su única opción.

En ese momento se acercó a su "mesa de trabajo", arrojó toda la basura al suelo, buscó una pluma y papel, y se dispuso a escribir. Primero puso su usual saludo de _Hola, Princesita_, luego siguió escribiendo con la breve explicación de:

_Sabes que no soy bueno es este tipo de cosas, por eso te compuse esta canción…_

Y luego comenzó a escribir la carta expresando los sentimientos que tenía su corazón en esos momentos, primero pensó en ponerle titulo a la canción, pero luego decidió que sería mejor que ella pusiera el titulo, escribió primero el asunto, quería que conociera sus sentimientos…

_Quiero que sepas que_

_ya sin ti…_

_la soledad…_

_mi vida no es igual_

Su mente se llenó de recuerdo, el recuerdo de la joven morena diciéndole la horrible noticia fue el que tuvo más fuerza, escribió nuevamente, recordando todo lo sucedido…

_El perderte fue mi peor castigo_

_y ahora al cielo por siempre le pido_

_un rayo de luz, una estrella azul_

_que me ilumine y me lleve contigo_

_Que no muera le fe de este cariño_

_que no me arrastre y me lleve al olvido_

_esta soledad que sin ti vivo_

_mi corazón no se da por vencido_

Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, realmente no quería ser olvidado por la única mujer que realmente amaba, se sentía solo y definitivamente moriría sin su princesita… tenía que decírselo todo en una sola entrega.

_/Y quiero que sepas _

_que ya sin ti_

_no aguanto más la soledad_

_porque sin ti mi vida no es igual/_

Soltó la pluma –dejándola caer en la mesa- y se sostuvo la frente con ambas manos, apoyando sus codos en la mesa, intentando controlarse, _Un hombre no llora_, el recuerdo de su tío repitiéndole eso se hizo presente en su mente, su mente se serenó un poco, tomó nuevamente su pluma y se dispuso a escribir nuevamente…

_Nunca pude hacerte una canción con sentimiento_

_y hoy que te marchas me cala hasta el tuétano. _

_Quite tus fotos de mi cuarto porque ya no quiero verte,_

_no es que ya no te quiera, es que no puedo detenerte_

_Dios así lo quiso, ¿Quién soy yo pa´ cuestionarlo?_

_no me queda de otra que tan solo aceptarlo_

_quiero pensar que es lo mejor para los dos_

_mandarte un beso en una carta y por fin decir adiós_

Las lágrimas regresaron de nueva cuenta a sus orbes verdes y un fuerte nudo en su garganta presionó al chico con fuerza, haciendo que una pequeña lágrima de amargura resbalara por su mejilla, cayendo en el trozo de papel, humedeciéndolo un poco, y corriendo un poco la tinta…

_/Y quiero que sepas que ya sin ti_

_no aguanto más la soledad_

_porque sin ti mi vida no es igual/_

Volvió a escribir limpiando el rastro húmedo que la lagrima dejó atrás con el dorso de su mano izquierda, no podía seguir llorando, no debía, simplemente, era inútil llorar…

_¿Qué van a mandarte lejos? No lo puedo evitar_

_pero lo que vivimos juntos jamás lo podrán borrar_

_¿Qué puedo decirte que no te haya comentado?_

_Perdimos la batalla los demás han ganado_

_En tu casa maldicen este amor que es puro_

_Yo no soy de sangre azul y creen que no tengo futuro_

_decidieron por nosotros que esto se termino_

_ojala que el que te escoja te quiera como yo_

Las lágrimas se acumularon de nuevo en sus ojos, y lo presionaron de tal modo en que no pudo mas contenerlas, dejándolas caer en forma de pequeños sollozos, humedecieron mas el papel donde estaba escribiendo, pero no le importó, y siguió escribiendo

_/Y quiero que sepas que ya sin ti_

_no aguanto más la soledad_

_porque sin ti mi vida no es igual/_

Volvió a limpiar las lágrimas de sus mejillas con el dorso de su mano, para luego volver a escribir un poco más calmado…

_Te agradezco lo bueno…_

_Perdona mis fracasos_

_No olvidare jamás que estuviste en mis brazos…_

_La vida sigue... nuestros caminos se separan…_

_¡En mi corazón siempre estará la imagen de tu cara!_

_Porque hasta los más calle tenemos corazón…_

_¿Quién no ha llorado por una mujer?_

_(__**Tanke one … Black cool…**__)_

Dobló el trozo de papel y lo metió a un sobre, para luego sellarlo. Se levantó y dejó la carta sobre su cama, entró al baño, quitándose la ropa que cubría su cuerpo, abrió el agua de la regadera y entró sin esperar a que se calentara, no le importaba el liquido frio que caía sobre su cuerpo, no le importaba nada, simplemente… no quería despedir a su princesita de esa manera, no, no la quería despedir, pero no había otra opción, tenía que hacerlo, por el bien de la joven morena… estaba decidido…

_ Butter…_ suspiró antes de golpear su cabeza en contra de los mosaicos que cubrían la pared del interior de la regadera. Se odiaba profundamente…

* * *

Salió de su casa con su ya conocida ropa holgada y comenzó a caminar por las calles de los barrios bajos de Megaville, el cielo estaba nublado y comenzaba a tornarse oscuro porque el sol comenzaba a esconderse en el horizonte. A pesar de que aun era temprano, muchos de sus _amigos_ ya estaban afuera, haciendo nada más que perder el tiempo de sus miserables vidas, como la suya.

Esa era su vida, colmada de vagos, callejeros, marginación y, sobre todo, música. Ese era su trabajo, vivía de la música, no lo podía negar, y muy posiblemente los padres de la morena tenían razón, él no tenía futuro, por eso había aceptado –con resignación- la noticia que le dio su princesita.

No hizo más que caminar por algunos minutos, apretando fuertemente el papel que debía entregar esa misma tarde, antes de que su princesita se fuera d la ciudad. Él, a sus 19 años, no había hecho nada más que perder el tiempo; su tío –quien en un pasado fue un gran escritor- quedó en bancarrota y cayó en el alcoholismo. La única figura paterna que había tenido era un viejo hombre, Braker Him, él lo había educado durante toda su niñez, a espaldas de su tío, recibiendo con ello la educación equivalente a los adolescentes que iban a la preparatoria, ese hombre incluso lo adoptó como hijo cuando su tío murió, y puso su apellido en su nombre, Butch Him, pero él había muerto hacía unos años, por lo que regresó a las calles que lo habían visto crecer. Lo único bueno de su vida era ella, y ahora sus padres habían decidido llevársela a Londres para que estudiase.

Ella era lo único bueno que le había pasado, pero se la quitaban y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, no tenia argumentos en contra de los de sus padres, ellos tenían toda la razón, él era un bueno para nada y eso no se podía cambiar.

_ ¡Butch!_ nombró un joven de largos cabellos naranjas mientras veía sorprendido al susodicho que había llegado hasta la puerta principal de la gran mansión que tenía delante._ ¿Qué haces aquí? Si la seguridad te ve te van a…

_ Brick, quiero pedirte un favor_ interrumpió el moreno viendo con decisión al joven de ojos escarlata.

_ ¿De qué hablas? Si me miran hablando contigo me correrán, será mejor que te vayas antes de que tenga que llamar a la seguridad…

_ No es necesario, me iré, pero antes necesito que le entregues esto a Buttercup…_ le tendió el arrugado sobre que llevaba en los bolsillos

_ No puedo, si el señor se entera me colgarán_ interrumpió haciendo una señal con el dedo simulando que le cortasen el cuello.

_ Por favor, es el último deseo de un corazón roto_ pidió extendiendo mas el brazo que sostenía la carta

El pelinaranja dudó un momento, pero al ver la decisión en los ojos de su _amigo_ tomó el papel y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su saco

_ Está bien, pero lárgate de una vez y que ni se te ocurra volver a ver a la señorita

_ Gracias_ soltó el joven mientras se daba media vuelta y se alejaba lentamente de la puerta.

* * *

Y allí estaba de nuevo, tirado sobre su amplia cama, realmente moriría, sabía lo que había dicho en su carta, pero era completamente imposible para él hacerlo, no quería hacerlo, había escrito esas palabras para intentar animar a su princesita… no, en realidad ya no era suya.

Sus pensamientos comenzaron a recorrer sus recuerdos, centrándose primordialmente en el día que había visto a Buttercup por primera vez…

**_Flash_Back_**

El ruido inundaba la gran y oscura sala en la que se encontraba, iba a hacerlo de nuevo, podría deleitar a cientos con sus canciones, claro, aun no era reconocido como el cantautor que era, pero le complacía demasiado el hecho de que muchos sonrieran y lloraran con sus canciones.

El concierto –en el que se reunían varios cantantes sin disquera- estaba a punto de comenzar, sabía lo importante que era el cantante de apertura, de él dependía que todos los espectadores se quedaran hasta el final, por eso había tomado ese puesto, pero en realidad hubiese preferido ser escogido como el cantante de cierre, que se encargaba del gran final en todos los conciertos, pero aun no era lo suficiente reconocido como para ocupar ese lugar…

_ ¡Hola todo el mundo! ¡Sean bienvenidos al 8° concierto callejero de Megaville! ¡Mi nombre es Boomer!..._ dijo el joven que había sido escogido como _maestro de ceremonia _ese año, el bullicio resonó en gritos y aplausos_ El primer cantante de esta noche es alguien enigmático, sus canciones pueden hacer llorar, reír y consolar al mismo tiempo…_ era tan propio de él hacer las presentaciones sin muchos preámbulos (n/a: Sarcasmo nato -.-)_ Sus letras pueden conquistar el corazón de una bella dama, acongojar al más rudo chaval, e incluso descifrar lo que dicta el corazón…_ de nuevo exagerando, ese Boomer nunca cambiará, pensó el joven escuchando con atención los comentarios de su amigo rubio_ … su nombre es…_ y ahí era donde él entraba_ ¡Butch Him!_ exclamó mientras señalaba la dirección donde se encontraba el moreno, que salía caminando con rapidez, pero con una sonrisa sincera.

_ Gracias por la presentación, Boomer_ repuso hablando por el micrófono que tenía en la mano, rápidamente inspeccionó con la vista el lugar, tratando de calcular el número de personas que había dentro, pero su cálculo estimado se detuvo cuando se encontró con la verde mirada de una joven

_ Y bien, Butch, ¿Con que nos deleitaras esta noche?_ preguntó el ojicelesete viendo a su amigo

_ Ahora les presentaré una canción que compuse hace algunas semanas, su nombre es _**Angelito**__ contestó el joven sin apartar la mirada de la joven morena que lo veía expectante, se sonrojó un poco al notar que ninguno separaba la mirada

_ Bien, el escenario es todo tuyo, querido amigo_ dio unos cuantos pasos atrás viendo al joven, también expectante. Él cerró los ojos y desvió la mirada de la ojijade, para luego escuchar como la música de fondo comenzaba a sonar.

**_End_of_the_Flash_Back_**

Recordar ese día hizo que una pequeña sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios, definitivamente nunca olvidaría ese día, la primera vez que vio a su princesita.

Se levantó de la cama aun sonriente, sentándose al pie de la misma.

__ Si me quedo todo el día acostado no ganaré nada_ _se volvió poner la camisa y caminó hasta una mesa de noche al lado de su cama, abrió el primer cajón y de allí sacó una billetera negra con algunos detalles verdes, la guardó en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón casi instantáneamente después.

La imagen de la hermosa morena con los ojos jade llenos de lagrimas se instaló fugazmente en su mente, su pecho se llenó de un odio innato hacia su persona, cerró el cajón de golpe por un impulso de furia ciega, que fue acallada por el estruendoso sonido del cristal de un portarretratos que estaba sobre la mesa de noche al romperse delante de sus pies. Varios trozos de cristal se incrustaron con fuerza en el pantalón del moreno, también incrustándose en la piel de sus piernas, tiñendo con eso la tela del líquido carmesí.

El joven solo vio con pesar el portarretratos, del mismo modo que vio sin interés sus piernas. Estuvo parado viendo los cristales en el suelo durante algunos segundos, pero reaccionó al sentir un ardor en la parte baja de sus rodillas, se agachó, sin importarle enterrar mas los cristales en sus piernas, dispuesto a levantar lo que quedaba del portarretratos. Lo volteó inconscientemente, y pudo ver la fotografía que había sido adornada por el marco, se molestó consigo mismo, había descubierto la segunda mentira de su carta, no se había deshecho de las fotos de su amada, tiró de nueva cuenta el portarretratos en el suelo, haciendo que se quebrara mas, y caminó con decisión hasta la mesa donde escribía sus canciones, tomó la papelera y la llevó hasta donde se encontraban los cristales rotos.

Recogió todos los cristales con sus manos, provocando que finos hilos de sangre resbalaran de ellas y los echó en el cesto junto con el marco que aun contenía la foto de su querida princesita. Tenía que dejar de mentir solo para hacer sentir mejor a Buttercup y solo por eso cumpliría lo que había escrito en su carta.

Con ese pensamiento recorrió el resto de la casa en busca de algún rastro de la morena, y lo encontró por todas partes, y todo lo relacionado con ella lo tiró, llenando bolsas grandes de plástico, sin pararse a pensar un instante.

Llegó por ultimo a su mesa de trabajo, que estaba –de nueva cuenta- abarrotada de papeles, se sentó en la silla del escritorio y leyó con paciencia cada uno de los papeles, tenía la costumbre de escribir varias veces una misma canción para no olvidarlas, por lo que decidió deshacerse de las copias y solo quedarse con una.

Comenzó a desechar las canciones que tenía varias veces, cuando se dio cuenta de la tercera mentira: Todas las canciones que había escrito desde que conoció a la morena estaban dirigidas a ella y a nadie más que a ella, con todos los sentimientos que tenía por ella.

Dejó su tarea por unos segundos y recorrió la casa con la mirada, no tenía nada de malo, esa una casa de personas de clase media y era lo único que su tío le había dejado antes de desaparecer en una de sus borracheras. Los muebles que tenía los había conseguido en parte por el señor Braker, mientras el resto los había comprado con el dinero que le pagaban por cantar en los conciertos en los que participaba.

Él podía pertenecer a las calles, de eso no había duda, pero no era un delincuente, como lo dijeron los padres de la morena en una ocasión en la que ella lo invitó a su casa. Él se ganaba todo con trabajo honrado y esfuerzo, no robando o arruinándole la vida a las personas al abrirles las puertas hacia los vicios.

Regresó su vista hacia sus canciones, sus orbes verdes estaban llenos de decisión, les demostraría a los padres de Buttercup que no era un inútil ni un delincuente, les enseñaría su verdadero potencial para brillar en el mundo y ser alguien.

Tres golpes consecutivos en la puerta lo hicieron salir de sus pensamientos, se levantó lentamente y caminó del mismo modo hacia la puerta, los golpes volvieron a sonar, más despacio.

_ Ya voy_ soltó en un murmullo justo antes de abrir la puerta

Los tersos brazos de la joven se entrelazaron por detrás de su cuello mientras que los suaves labios se apoderaban de los suyos al instante en el que abrió la puerta. Él solo pudo abrir los ojos sorprendido, pero segundos después correspondió los gestos abrazando a la joven con una de sus manos y con la otra tomando su nuca, profundizando el beso, el último.

Unas pequeñas gotas de líquido salado se resbalaron por las níveas mejillas de la joven, humedeciendo también las del chico. Él, al percatarse de eso, no pudo hacer más que sentir como un gran peso caía sobre sus hombros.

Soltó su abrazo y se separó de la joven dando un paso atrás. Pudo ver como la mirada jade estaba llena de lágrimas. Un gran vacío inundó el pecho del joven, se armó de valor y se atrevió a decir lo correcto.

_ Butter_ nombró al principio, volviéndose a acercar a la joven de cabellos negros, para luego limpiar las lagrimas que caían por las mejillas de la joven_ No podemos seguir viéndonos_ susurró, las palabras retumbaron en su cabeza con un fuerte eco, que rompió algo dentro de su ser, pero, disimuló, con una sonrisa cálida.

_ Lo sé, lo sé_ repuso la joven de cabellos negros, justo antes de esconder su mirada en la sombra que provocaban los cabellos rebeldes que caían en su frente_ Pero… ¡Pero no quiero perderte!_ un silencio instantáneo y pesado inundó la casa, desde los ojos de la joven siguieron escapando mientras que de su chamarra negra sacaba un sobre de papel_ Leí tu canción, pero hay algo que falta en ella_ apretó el papel, aun con la mirada escondida

_ ¿Qué es lo que falta?_ preguntó Butch dudoso, sabía perfectamente que era lo que le faltaba, pero también sabía que era imposible hacerlo.

_ Un final feliz_ respondió en un susurro mientras se arrojaba contra el pecho del joven para sollozar silenciosamente.

_ Buttercup, es correcto que nos sigamos viendo_ murmuró lleno de consternación, pero intentó no demostrarlo, en cambio solo se limitó a entregarle de nueva cuenta una sonrisa

_ Pero, podemos crear un final feliz para nosotros_ comentó Buttercup levantando la mirada, viendo con un brillo de esperanza al joven que tenía delante de ella

_ Butter…

_ ¡Tengo dinero suficiente para irnos del país! Una vez fuera podemos trabajar duro para mantenernos, ese seria nuestro final feliz_ propuso la joven de cabello negro sonriendo feliz, aun con lagrimas en los ojos

_ ¿Ese seria tu final feliz? ¿Vivir escondiéndote de tus padres como una convicta sería tu final feliz? ¿Eh?_ cuestionó Butch molesto por la proposición que había encontrado su amada_ Pues para mí no, Buttercup, yo te quiero ganar a la buena, ganarme el respeto de tus padres, amigos y familia, ese sería mi único final feliz, yo no quiero tener que esconderme por el resto de mi vida, Buttercup, ese final simplemente no sería un final feliz_ el rostro de la joven se llenó de remordimientos y tristeza, él solo pudo abrazarla, sin querer dejarla ir.

**

* * *

¡Aquí termina el primer Shot de esta serie!**

Espero que les haya gustado el Shot que escribí, me inspire en algunas partes, en otras… no tanto xD. El próximo Shot no se cuando lo subiré, pero lo escribiré tan pronto como pueda n_n… claro, si es que la escuela (y la maestra Esther en especial) me lo permite x_X… bueno, me apresuré a escribir este capítulo porque quiero darle algo a Dino antes de que se largue para siempre TT_TT

En fin, por escribir este fic centrado en el amor se me fue toda la inspiración para escribir algo sangriento, por lo que tengo que ver algo que tenga muuuucha sangre, si no, no voy a poder continuar con el fic de _**Las 4 Gemas**_… intenté inspirarme viendo Full Metal Alchemist, pero en lugar de inspirarme me quedé en suspenso porque alguien (que se llama Alvaro) aun no termina de ver el disco 3 de la serie por lo que no puedo verlo yo ¬¬*, así que mientras tanto veré D-Gray Man que me recomendó Gustavo, un amigo de la escuela, solo para que deje de fregar con su: "¡Ándale, Flor, tienes que ver D-Gray Man! *u*", tal vez en ese anime encuentre la inspiración que necesito.

Antes que me aburra de escribir mis tontas excusas y pretextos, tengo que aclarar algo, _**Las 4 Gemas**_ entrará en reparación en cuanto termine de escribirla porque últimamente he estado leyendo los primeros capítulos y creo que todos son un verdadero asco, me da vergüenza mi forma antigua forma de narrar. Creo que de esa manera a Alvaro se le dificultará menos hacer el doujinshi…

En fin, la canción que canta Butch en el concierto donde se conocen él y Buttercup es _**Angelito**_ y esa canción le pertenece a Aventura y su disquera, es una canción de mis favoritas, por eso la quise poner n_n

Bien, creo que ya me aburrí de escribir esto, así que solo les diré algo: ¡Comenten! Acepto cualquier tipo de comentario, ya sea amistoso, insultos, criticas, intentos de asesinato, amenazas en contra de mi persona, propuesta para que un abogado me ayude en la demanda que hizo Dino en mi contra (el caso es sencillo, yo no he hecho nada de lo que puso en esa carta, así que no tengo por qué temer… ¿cierto ó.ò?), o cualquier otra cosa, ¿ne?

¡Sayonara!


	2. Mi vida sin ti: Trabajo y desgracias

**¡Konbanwa Minna!**

Comienzo a decepcionarme u.u, las únicas que me dejaron review en mi capitulo anterior fue Dino (algo poco común en ella) y **Licci**, pero me alegra que al menos ellas si lo hayan leído, por eso voy a seguir trabajando duro ^-^… aunque ya me envicie con otros animes (que me desconcentran cuando voy a pasar los manuscritos a la compu n_nU)… en fin, espero que este capítulo les guste y que dejen reviews ^-^

**Declaración: **Las PPG no me pertenecen (si fuera así habría muchos universos alternos, y en alguno de ellos Bubbles seria la hermana mayor trabajadora y Butch llegaría a trabajar como mesero ^-^). Las utilizo sin fines de lucro, mero entretenimiento.

**Declaración 2: **Los nombres de canciones y letras aquí utilizados no me pertenecen (o al menos eso supongo al no saber rimar para nada, ni componer canciones xD). Los utilizo sin fines de lucro, mero entretenimiento.

**Advertencias: **UA, un poco (mucho) OoC, Adaptación de Quiero que Sepas a las PPG, amor imposible (bueno no taaaaaaaan imposible, solo un poco ^-^, ThreeShot, muchas letras, puede llegar a ser tedioso o aburrido, final poco realista (Está bien, ya lo superé, Dino ^-^…. Nah no es cierto, sigo pensando que el que quería poner en el principio era mejor ¬¬*)

**Fic dedicado a: **Dinora-chan (¡Que Dios te bendiga y te proteja todos los días de tu vida! ^-^ ¡Te amo mucho!)

* * *

**Quiero que sepas**

**Shot 2: Mi vida sin ti: Trabajo y desgracias.**

**{Butch POV}**

_ Por favor tráeme un café descafeinado y un pay de queso_ me pidió una clienta de unos treinta años, yo escribí velozmente su orden en mi libreta mientras decía un ordinario _¿Algo más?__ No, gracias, joven_ me respondió, yo levanté mi vista para ver a mi cliente y le sonreí agachando mi cabeza para luego irme directo a la cocina.

Han pasado 6 meses desde lo ocurrido con mi princesita, conseguí un empleo en un café-bar donde soy mesero, pero también soy uno de sus cantantes. Este es uno de los mejores empleos que pude haber conseguido, ya que el café participa en diferentes conciertos lo mejor es que todos los cantantes participan automáticamente, sin necesidad de hacer las mortificantes audiciones.

Una vez que la orden esta lista, se la llevo a la cliente con una sonrisa. Hay ocasiones en que la clientela es muy cortante, pero tengo que ser amable con todos, uno no sabe cuando está tratando con un cazatalentos –quienes son muy frecuentes en este tipo de establecimientos-.

Al verme llegar, la señora emboza una sonrisa y su mirada azul se cruza con la mía atraves de los cristales de sus sobrios anteojos; o simplemente le dejo su café y pay en la mesa con una sonrisa nerviosa. Ella lleva un buen rato viniendo al establecimiento y siempre pide que sea yo quien la atienda, por lo que me siento un poco… acosado, pero todo sea por cumplir mi promesa…

**{Flash Back}**

Y ahí estaban ambos, abrazados a la entrada de la casa, ella llorando y él intentando protegerla de un peligro que no existe… excepto el de perderla.

_ Butter, por favor, espérame… espera a que me vuelva alguien digno para estar a tu lado…_ pidió él de pronto acariciando el cabello negro de la joven_… iré por ti… te lo prometo…

**{End of the Flash Back}**

_ ¿Se le ofrece algo mas, señora?_ recito mi ya conocida frase de mesero, ella mueve su cabeza en forma negativa, haciendo que los delineados rulos que colgaban al lado de su copete se meciera, al igual que los que caían de su chongo rubio en la parte trasera de su cabeza, que a su vez era cubierto por una boina azul oscuro de lado, lo que la hacía ver intelectual y le daba un toque extranjero.

_ Estoy bien con esto, gracias _ respondió a mi pregunta aun sonriéndome, yo incliné mi cabeza mientras susurraba un _Buen Provecho_, para luego alejarme a paso lento.

_ ¡Joven!_ escuché decir a lo lejos, dirigí mi mirada para encontrarme con un cliente esperando ser atendido.

* * *

La dulce melodía de piano comienza a inundar mis oídos…. O al menos eso me gustaría pensar, ya que en realidad solo puedo escuchar desacordes en medio de algunas notas, es como si no pudiera ubicar las teclas del piano

_ Detente, detente, por favor_ pedí cuando ya no podía soportar el dolor en mis tímpanos, creo que el tono suplicante no es lo mío, pero si es necesario lo haré

_ Lo lamento, señor Butch, discúlpeme por favor_ parece que la hice sentir mal, pobre niña… oh, malditos cargos de conciencia

_ No te disculpes, es normal equivocarte cuando apenas estás aprendiendo_ intenté animar a mi aprendiz, ese es mi segundo empleo, enseñar a niños o adolescentes a tocar el piano, aunque hasta ahora solo tengo una aprendiz, Kanon, que tiene solo 4 años.

_ G-Gracias_ me dijo mientras se limpiaba una de las lágrimas que había intentando salir de sus ojos verdes claros, soy el peor maestro de la historia de los peores maestros.

_ Bien, repasemos lo aprendido, ¿De acuerdo?_ le propuse intentando sonar normal, a pesar de ser un poco duro con ella me retracto casi siempre de lo que digo_ Si presionas estas tres teclas podrás tocar la nota Do, luego tienes que posicionar tus dedos de este modo para que puedas tocar Mi…_ me coloque a su espalda, tocando despacio el piano que teníamos enfrente. Su largo y lacio cabello negro caía a su espalda, de cierto modo me recuerda a Buttercup…

_ ¿Y luego de Mi que sigue?_ me preguntó sacándome de mis pensamientos, esa amabilidad es la única diferencia que tiene con Butter

_ Luego sigue Sol_ le respondí con una sonrisa mientras le mostraba como debería de posicionar sus dedos en el teclado. Como agradecimiento me regala una sonrisa inocente.

* * *

Ahora se cumplen los 8 meses sin Buttercup, cada día que pasa me siento más solo, pero intento mantenerme ocupado para no pensar en eso.

Han pasado dos semanas desde la última vez en la que vino la extranjera al café, en realidad me siento un poco aliviado, al menos sé que ya no seré mas acosado. Sonrío a causa de mis pensamientos, pero siento una presencia a mi espalda que me perturba

_ Estas de buen humor hoy, ¿no? Butch Him_ pregunto la voz de la presencia muy cerca de mis oídos, lo que hizo que mi sonrisa se borrara por completo de mis labios

_ Disculpe, señorita, pero yo no recuerdo haberle dicho mi nombre en ningún momento_ le dije dándome media vuelta y sonriendo de lado. Justo cuando pensé que me había deshecho de ella, pero al parecer no será tan fácil (¬,¬)

_ No creerías que me he ausentado durante dos semanas a mi recurrente visita sin un propósito, ¿verdad?_ me contestó sonriendo mientras ajustaba un poco sus gafas, ahora SI creo que es una acosadora (o.o)

_ ¿A qué se refiere?_ pregunté separando una de las silla de una mesa cercada de dos personas, dándole paso para que se sentara, ella acató y se sentó aun sonriente.

_ Butch Him… no, mejor dicho, Butch Jojo, ¿Te gustaría volverte famoso?_ la luz de la cafetería se reflejó en sus anteojos, por lo que no puedo ver su azul mirada, pero estoy seguro de que debe de estar jugándome una broma de mal gusto. No respondo, la mezcla de duda y sorpresa no me lo permite_ Ah, ¿no te gustaría?_ dirigió su mirada hacia la mía, el azul de sus ojos refleja seguridad y sinceridad, asegurándome que no miente. O al menos eso intenta

_ No soy Butch Jojo, dejé de serlo hace muchos años_ le dije poniéndome delante de ella, pero sin sentarme, saco mi libreta para anotar ordenes junto con mi pluma_ ¿Qué le puedo ofrecer?

_ Varias canciones de tu autoría y dejarme ser tu representante_ me contestó aun sonriendo

_ Parece que cambio su gusto, pero lamento informarle que eso no está en el menú de Music Café, ¿Le puedo ofrecer algo más?

_ Tal vez un poco de tiempo para explicarte_ no me moví de lugar, solo la vi a los ojos, intentando descubrir una mentira detrás de los cristales de sus anteojos_ Mi nombre es Bubbles Dómine y hace algunos meses me mudé a Megaville para buscar a algún artista nato no reconocido, y te encontré a ti…

_ Eso me parece un poco ofensivo_ interrumpí cruzándome de brazos y viéndola reprobatoriamente

_ Te lo digo en el mejor sentido_ rió nerviosamente, para luego volver a ponerse seria_ En fin, yo, en Francia, me dedicaba a ser representante de algunos artistas reconocidos, pero al parecer escogí mal a las personas… me hartaron, renuncie y vine aquí a empezar de nuevo, buscar personas diferentes, etcétera, así que te encontré a ti, y por lo visto tienes un pasado difícil de olvidar, tienes un gran talento, pero sobre todo tienes una razón por la que luchar…

_ ¿De qué habla?

_ Estas dos semanas investigué mucho acerca de ti, y supe hacer de Butter…

_ ¿Acostumbras meterte en la vida de todas las personas que consideras buenas en lo que hacen?_ pregunté cortante dejando de hablarle de usted.

_ No lo hacía, hasta que mi último cliente fue un asesino_ me respondió mientras se levantaba de la mesa y se acercaba a mí, eso me sorprendió_ Mira, no te pido que me respondas hoy…

_ ¡Butch!_ me llamó uno de mis compañeros de trabajo, interrumpiendo a la Sra. Bubbles_ ¡Es tu turno!_ oh, lo había olvidado, ahora me tocaba a mi cantar a las 6:00 pm.

_ Lo lamento, Sra. Bubbles, tengo que irme_ dije mientras me daba la vuelta algo apurado

_ No me llames señora, me haces sentir vieja cuando solo tengo 27 años_ mierda, yo que pensé que tenía unos 35 años, aunque parece que si es joven… ah no importa

_ Lo siento, pero tengo que irme, Bubbles_ le respondí para no entrar más en discusión, mientras técnicamente corría al escenario. Gracias a Dios los músicos ya sabían las notas de los instrumentos, así que simplemente tome el micrófono y hablé por medio de él

_ Buenas tardes, clientes de Music Café…_ saludé llamando la atención del público en general_ Está tarde interpretaré una canción que compuse hace poco, su nombre es _**Si no te hubieras ido **_(letra de Marco Antonio Solís), espero que les guste_ dije con una voz un poco seria, pero sonriendo levemente. Cierro los ojos y comienzo a cantar, de inmediato las imágenes de mí querida princesita inundan mi mente, por lo que mi voz comienza a ser un poco más sensible.

Te extraño más que nunca y no sé qué hacer

Despierto y te recuerdo, mal amanecer

Espera otro día por vivir sin ti

El espejo no miente, me veo tan diferente

Me haces falta tú

La gente pasa y pasa siempre tan igual

El ritmo de la vida me parece mal

Era tan diferente cuando estabas tú

Si que era diferente cuando estabas tú

No hay nada más difícil que vivir sin ti

Sufriendo en la espera de verte llegar

El frio de mi cuerpo pregunta por ti

Y no sé donde estas

Si no te hubieras ido sería tan feliz

No hay nada más difícil que vivir sin ti

Sufriendo en la espera de verte llegar

El frio de mi cuerpo pregunta por ti

Y no sé donde estas

Si no te hubieras ido sería tan feliz

La gente pasa y pasa siempre tan igual

El ritmo de la vida me parece mal

Era tan diferente cuando estabas tú

Si que era diferente cuando estabas tú

No hay nada más difícil que vivir sin ti

Sufriendo en la espera de verte llegar

El frio de mi cuerpo pregunta por ti

Y no sé donde estas

Si no te hubieras ido sería tan feliz

Los aplausos inundaron la sala en cuanto terminé la pieza (n/a: Tengo que decir esto antes de continuar. La canción que acaba de cantar Butch la escogí por la letra, no por la balada, así que imagínensela un poco más POP que eso, ¿ne?), dirigidos principalmente por Bubbles. Bajo del escenario sonriendo un poco después de hacer una reverencia como agradecimiento para el público. Me acerqué de nuevo a Bubbles, quien parecía no querer despegar sus ojos de mí.

_ A eso es a lo que me refiero_ me dijo extendiendo su mano_ Vuelvo a decírtelo, ¿Quieres ser famoso?

* * *

_ ¡Otra vez! Con mas sentimiento, no te limites, solo piensa en ella_ me repitió por enésima vez, estamos en un estudio de grabación, mientras soy totalmente utilizado por Bubbles como medio para descargar estrés.

_ ¡No me lo tienes que decir tantas veces! Las notas que están manejando están muy graves, las necesitamos más agudas_ le repetí como respuesta, ella habló con los músicos por el altavoz y ellos volvieron a decir que lo harían.

_ Bien, Butch, inténtalo de nuevo_ me dijo Bubbles levantando su dedo meñique y sonriendo alegremente, yo solo asiento con la cabeza y vuelvo a cantar.

Hace ya 13 meses que no veo a Buttercup… me pregunto si ella me seguirá esperando, o se ha cansado de esperar…

_ ¡Butch! ¡No lo estás haciendo bien!_ me regañó otra vez, esta vez no puedo culpar a todos los músicos, ya que el único que está fallando es el de el teclado… comienzo a hartarme, pero tengo que resistir si lo que quiero es volver a ver a Buttercup…

_ Lo lamento_ solté un poco avergonzado, pero, tengo que mejorar pronto, tengo que volverme alguien antes de que mi princesa se consiga a un príncipe azul en lugar de uno verde.

_ Con un lamento no llegaremos a la cima…_ hay veces que amo a Bubbles… bueno, más específicamente cuando me da tan buenas ideas…

_ ¡Bubbles! ¿Podemos intentar con otra letra?_ pregunté tomando el papel donde estaba escrita la letra de la canción que Bubbles quería que interpretara para el disco; ella me miro extrañada, pero luego sonrió.

_

* * *

Las canciones vienen del corazón, por eso expresan los sentimientos que se tienen: Si sientes amor puedes cantar acerca del amor, pero si lo que tienes es tristeza, solo puedes cantar acerca de ella._

Con ese sentimiento fue con el que compuse estas canciones, y con esas canciones –dirigidas solo a Buttercup- he llegado tan lejos como para poder dar mi primer gran concierto el día de hoy.

_ Butch_ me llamó la dulce voz de mi representante detrás de la puerta de mi camerino, yo, que estaba escribiendo otras nuevas letras que se me ocurrieron, levanté la vista y la dirigí hasta la puerta.

_ Sabes que no tienes que hacer eso, solo entra_ le dije regresando mi mirada a las hojas de papel que tenía delante. Puedo escuchar como la puerta se abre, para luego cerrarse casi al instante.

_ Lo lamento, pero siempre acostumbro tocar la puerta de mi cliente antes de entrar_ me respondió. Yo levanté la vista con indignación

_ Yo no soy uno de tus clientes comunes y eso lo sabes bien_ le dije levantándome de la silla. Odio que me compare con los engreídos con los que trabajó antes.

_ Si, lo sé, pero es mejor prevenir_ sonrió nerviosamente. Le di una rápida mirada a su elegante vestuario formal que consistía en un pantalón negro, junto a una blusa azul marino. Su cabello estaba sostenido en una coleta alta, que dejaba suelto su riso cabello rubio sobre su espalda, junto con los risos que se formaban a los lados de su copete.

_ Te ves linda hoy…_ comente cambiando de tema, en sus mejillas se mostró un leve sonrojo mientras le robaba una sonrisa_…aunque nunca igualaras a mi Butter_ su sonrisa se transformó en una mueca de disgusto. Se dio media vuelta, dispuesta a marcharse.

_ Buena suerte en el escenario_ soltó antes de irse por la puerta. Yo me giré sobre mis talones y camine hacia el tocador que tenía el camerino. Mi reflejo en el espejo era igual a mi antiguo yo, pero con ropas mas nuevas, aunque eran del mismo estilo.

Una playera roja con estampado tipo oriental, un pantalón de mezclilla oscura, mientras que un chaleco del mismo tipo de mezclilla cubría parte de la camisa, mis pies eran cubiertos por un par de tenis tipo _Vans_. Mi cabello despeinado –como siempre- hacia resaltar el verde de mis ojos. Seguía siendo yo, y no me olvidaba en ningún momento del _porqué _estaba allí.

Tomé la hoja que tenia escrito el orden en que cantaría mis composiciones que estaban siendo todo un éxito en EUA, para repasarlo por última vez…

_**Extrañándote **__(Marco Antonio Solís)_

_**Obsesión **__(Aventura)_

_**La Boda**__ (Aventura)_

_**Por ti **__(La Apuesta)_

_**Yo te extrañare **__(Tercer Cielo)_

_**Distancia **__(El Porta)_

_**I´m Sorry **__(Aventura)_

_**El Perdedor **__(Aventura)_

(n/a: Estas son algunas de las canciones en las que me inspiré para hacer este fic ^-^)

Todas las hice pensando en distintos espacios en los que los protagonistas somos Buttercup y yo, aunque la mayoría son en el espacio verdadero. Espero que Buttercup pueda escuchar las canciones, aun estando en Inglaterra. Después de un año y 5 meses de estar sin ella me sigo preguntando si me recordará. Me estoy tardando demasiado, espero que eso no la moleste.

_ Señor Him, el concierto comenzará en 5 minutos_ me avisó una voz detrás de la puerta que me separaba del contra escenario.

_ Ya salgo_ le dije tranquilamente acercándome a la puerta, no sin antes ver la foto de Buttercup que tengo en mi mesa, sonrío cuando salgo del camerino.

Puedo escuchar las voces de las personas que vinieron a escucharme, al parecer están impacientes, quieren escucharme, a mí, no a una grabación, es por eso que decidí no utilizar el mentado _Play Back _que mencionó uno de los productores, quien, por cierto, termino asustado por mi seca respuesta de: _No, yo no soy esa clase de cantante._

Una joven de aparentes 18 o 19 años se acercó a mí, con un micrófono para el oído en su mano, el que se conectaba a una cajita negra.

_ Por favor permítame colocarle el micrófono, señor Butch_ me pidió con un brillo de miedo o nerviosismo en sus ojos rosas, yo le sonreí intentando calmarla.

_ Claro_ le respondí agachándome un poco para que colocara el aparato con más facilidad. Ella se acerco y lo acomodo temblorosamente_ Primer día de trabajo, ¿eh?_ bromeé intentando relajarla, ella me vio a los ojos, y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un leve carmesí

_ ¿Se nota mucho?_ preguntó nerviosa, desviando la mirada al aparato para volver a acomodarlo

_ Algo…_ le respondí_ ¿Cómo te llamas?

_… B-Blossom Dómine_ susurró dudosa

_ ¿Dómine?... ¿Eres familiar de Bubbles?_ le pregunté al escuchar su apellido

_ Somos hermanas, ¿Algún problema?_ respondió la voz de mi representante a mis espaldas. Sentí como mi cuerpo se congelaba, volteé lentamente la cabeza para verla, ese tono sí que me da miedo, parecía molesta.

_ N-no_ le contesté nervioso. Si las miradas mataran… yo ya estaría durmiendo con los peces adentro de una caja fuerte con mil candados sin llave, que a su vez estaría metida en el titanic justo antes de que se estrellara con el iceberg

_ Qué bueno. En fin, Blossom, apresúrate, el concierto comenzara en 2 minutos…_ su expresión cambio a una más blanca cuando le habló a su hermana

_ Si, Señorita_ le respondió ella terminando de ajustar el micrófono a mi oído y acomodar la caja negra en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón.

_ Bien… ah sí, Butch, tengo que avisarte que Blossom será tu asistente personal a partir de hoy…_ ¿Asistente personal? ¿Qué hay con eso?_ Me cuestionarás luego, por ahora tienes que salir al escenario_ me dijo mientras –literalmente- me empujaba hacia el escenario.

Las luces estaban apagadas, me puse en el sitio indicado, para luego escuchar como la música comenzó a sonar cuando uno de los productores dio la orden.

* * *

_ Fue un gran concierto, Butch_ me felicitó Bubbles sacando una botella de champaña para luego agitarla

_ Gracias_ le dije con una sonrisa, al final todo salió bien en este concierto, al parecer a todos los presentes les gustaban mas las canciones tristes que las felices. Eso me hace sentir bien

_ Sr. Butch_ me llamó Blossom, su mirada rosa estaba seria. Pude notar que en su mano sostenía mi antiguo teléfono móvil_ Tiene una llamada.

**{Narradora´s POV}**

El joven se puso serio, no podía imaginarse que había puesto preocupada a la pelinaranja. Tomó el teléfono de la mano de su asistente personal –que su representante había contratado sin su permiso- para colocarlo en su oído.

_ ¿Sí?_ fue lo único que pudo salir de sus labios, al ver como su asistente desviaba la mirada como si no quisiese ver su expresión.

_ ¿Se-Señor Butch?_ preguntó una voz inconfundible para él. El hilo de voz se escuchaba quebrado, como si hubiese llorado durante mucho tiempo.

* * *

Su ropa negra estaba bien arreglada, gracias a su asistente personal que tenía ahora. Su saco lo hacía ver elegante, formal, pero eso no le interesaba. Nada le interesaba en esos momentos más que la niña que tenía al lado derecho.

A sus espaldas se encontraban las hermanas que lo ayudaban en su carrera, ambas con ropas negras y con un brillo de tristeza marcada en sus orbes. Mientras que su mano derecha era sostenida por la niña de cabellos negros e irritados ojos verdes, vestida también de color negro.

Frente a él, dos fosas que contenían dos ataúdes elegantes, que eran cubiertos lentamente con tierra.

La niña tomó una flor blanca y la echó a la fosa de su madre, justo antes de que el ataúd fuera por completo cubierto por la tierra. Los cuatro presentes vieron con atención como poco a poco se llenaban por completo con tierra.

Kanon apretó mas la mano del moreno, llamando su atención.

_ Lamento haberlo llamado a usted, pero no sabía a quién recurrir, sabe que mi única familia eran mis padres, pero ese accidente me los quitó. Le juro que pagaré todo el dinero en cuanto consiga trabaj…

_ ¿De qué hablas? Tu no trabajarás y menos me pagarás esto_ interrumpió Butch sin ver a la niña de 7 años que tenía al lado, sin duda había crecido mucho en el tiempo que no se vieron_ No tienes que pagarle nada a tu familia, Kanon Him_ volteó a verla con una sonrisa. No podía dejarla a su suerte. Ella abrió los ojos confundida y lo vio esperando una explicación, al igual que las dos jóvenes que tenia a sus espaldas_… Kanon, no te puedo dejar sola y no tienes familia, es por eso que quiero adoptarte_ se hincó para estar a su altura y para verla a los ojos_ ¿Aceptarías ser mi hija?

* * *

_ Sr. Butch, buenos días_ saludó la joven pelinaranja sonriéndole amigablemente

_ Buenos días, Blossom_ correspondió el joven de despeinada melena negra que caminaba lentamente con cansancio. Esa acción hizo reír levemente a la ojirosa, quien, aun sonriendo, siguió al joven por el apartamento en el que vivirían a partir de ese día. El apartamento constaba de un piso entero del lujoso edificio, con cocina, sala y dos habitaciones cada una con su respectivo baño.

_ ¿Qué es lo que quiere de desayuno, Sr. Butch?_ preguntó Blossom sonriente con los ojos rosas cerrados, aun siguiendo al joven, que comenzaba a abrir la puerta corrediza de la cocina

_ Lo que sea está bien_ respondió con cansancio si abrir los ojos.

_ ¡Sirviendo una orden de lo que sea!_ exclamó felizmente la muchachita que se encontraba dentro de la cocina con un delantal cubriendo su uniforme escolar azul mientras cocinaba un par de panqueques en la sartén

_ Kanon, ¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas?_ preguntó Butch viendo a la niña/señorita que tenía delante

_ ¿A estas horas? Son las 7 de la mañana, por Dios, tengo que ir a la escuela_ respondió sonriendo mientras servía en un plato el par de panqueques y le daba la espalda al moreno

_ Blossom, ¿Por qué dejaste que Kanon cocinara? ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó la última vez que me obligó a comer su comida?_ cuestionó viendo reprobatoriamente a su asistente

_ Si, estuvo internado durante 3 días por intoxicación_ respondió Blossom conteniendo su risa

_ ¡Esa vez no cuenta porque hice ensalada! ¡Ahora estoy haciendo Hot Cakes con harina preparada!_ aclaró Kanon sin voltear a ver a las personas a su espaldas, quienes rieron un poco ante ese comentario. El silencio duro unos segundos, hasta que fue estrepitosamente roto por un_ ¡Listo!_ dado por la muchacha

Se dio media vuelta con rapidez sosteniendo la bandeja donde llevaba el plato con los panqueques que tenían una cubierta de crema batida blanca colocada a manera de merengue, que a su vez tenia escrito el numero 27 con chocolate liquido, con chispas de chocolate a todo su alrededor. Junto al plato reposaba un vaso con jugo de naranja, que tenía una sombrilla adornándolo.

_ ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Butch-papa!_ gritó Kanon sonriente mientras dejaba la bandeja frente al moreno. Él solo sonrió, otra vez había olvidado su cumpleaños. Se acercó a la muchachita de largos cabellos negros y la abrazó con fuerza mientras le entregaba un _Gracias _en un susurro.

* * *

_ Butch-papa_ llamó la muchacha mientras caminaba tomada de la mano de su padre_ ¿Por qué querías venir a Londres tan insistentemente?_ su uniforme escolar azul delineaba su delgado cuerpo de 12 años, mostrando su belleza, igualada a su inteligencia

_ Porque hay alguien a quien quiero encontrar, Kanon_ respondió él sin ver a la niña, quien sonrió al ver su nueva escuela a unos cuantos metros, donde se congregaban varios niños de distintas edades, a pesar de aun ser temprano.

_ Butch-papa, que tengas un bonito cumpleaños, ¿de acuerdo?_ dijo la niña sonriente al llegar a la entrada escolar.

_ Lo tendré gracias a tu _pastel__ repuso él poniéndose de cuclillas para estar a la altura de ella. Él verdaderamente amaba a esa niña, aunque no sabía si ese era el amor que tenían sus progenitores por ella.

_ Papá, quiero conocer a mis compañeros cuanto antes…_ comentó viendo la gran escuela que tenía delante. Para ser escuela primaria, era demasiado elegante.

_ Claro, cariño, cuídate mucho, ¿de acuerdo?_ pidió él sonriendo y como respuesta recibió un beso en la mejilla

_ Nos vemos en la tarde, ¿ok?_ soltó antes de correr en dirección a la escuela

Él se levantó siguiéndola con la mirada mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Había peleado mucho por ella –con ayuda de Bubbles y Blossom- porque permitieran que él la adoptara, y, a pase de eso, ella confiaba fielmente en que podían ser una familia pronto, hasta que lo lograron.

Otro problema que llegó a su vida fue el de cómo llamarlo. Al principio, ninguno de los dos se sentían cómodos con el rol padre-hija, hasta que Bubbles intervino, hablándoles por separado, convenciéndolos de que no porque ella llamara "Papá" a Butch estarían ensuciando la memoria de su padre difunto. La solución fue llamarlo de la manera natural de Butch-papa.

Con esos pensamientos se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a caminar hasta las oficinas donde lo estaría esperando su representante junto a su asistente personal. Pero se detuvo en seco.

_ ¿B-Butch?_ preguntó la voz de la joven mujer que tenía delante, mirándolo incrédula con los ojos verdes claros llenos de dudas y un deje de tristeza.

**

* * *

¡Aquí termina el capitulo!**

Hehehe ^-^U, lamento la tardanza, pero he estado un poco (Mucho muy) ocupada con proyectos escolares. Lo bueno es que ya tengo escrito a mano el capítulo final de la historia y tengo un capitulo y medio de _**Las 4 Gemas**_, aparte de que tengo escritos dos One-Shots pero son de Bleach hehehe ^-^. En fin, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Dejen reviews, Onegai!

En este capítulo intenté resumir todo lo que Butch vivió durante 8 años sin su amor de la vida, por eso el capitulo se llama _**Mi vida sin ti**_. Kanon es un nombre que utilizó muchas veces en mis historias, por ejemplo lo utilizo en la historia de _**Adiós, madre**_, y es el nombre de la hija de Buttercup, en este caso intenté cambiarlo por el nombre de la hija de Butch, pero como no me hubiera gustado que Butch hubiera tenido una hija legítima con otra persona hice que los padres de Kanon murieran y que Butch la adoptara.

Otra razón por la que utilizo mucho el nombre de Kanon en mis historias de las PPG es porque en mi siguiente historia larga de ellas ese será el nombre de pila de Buttercup, así que será una especie de adelanto.

Espero que comenten, el siguiente capítulo lo intentaré subir en cuanto antes, pero no aseguro nada ^-^.

¡Sayônara!


	3. Un final ¿feliz?

**¡Konnichiwa Minna!**

De nuevo solo tuve reviews por parte de **Licci **pero no importa, hubo dos personas que agregaron la historia a sus favoritos, así que con eso me conformo n_n

Este es el ultimo capitulo, aunque debo decir que no me siento muy conforme con el final… porque no es el que yo quería poner en un principio, pero como a Dino no le gusto el hecho de que no terminaran juntos lo cambie por uno menos realista y mas como los que se ven en los cuentos de hadas.

Espero que te guste, Dino, y a todos los lectores también n_n

**Declaración: **Las PPG no me pertenecen (si fuera así habría muchos universos alternos, y en alguno de ellos la madre de Buttercup sería muy desalmada, por lo que se escaparía de su casa y una mujer muy buena la adoptaría como su hija, dándole dos hermanas amorosas ^-^). Las utilizo sin fines de lucro, mero entretenimiento.

**Advertencias: **UA, un poco (mucho) OoC, Adaptación de Quiero que Sepas a las PPG, amor imposible (bueno no taaaaaaaan imposible, solo un poco ^-^), ThreeShot, muchas letras, puede llegar a ser tedioso o aburrido, final poco realista (Ni modo, ya lo escribí así que no lo pienso cambiar xD)

**Fic dedicado a: **Dinora-chan (¡Que Dios te bendiga mucho donde quiera que estés y a donde vayas! ^-^ ¡TKM!)

* * *

**Quiero que sepas**

**Shot 3: Un final… ¿feliz?**

Sus manos temblaban, sudaba frio, su estomago se oprimía con nerviosismo, ¿Era realmente ella?

_ ¿Buttercup?_ regreso la pregunta nervioso. Hacía tanto tiempo que no la había visto. Tanto tiempo desde que lo separaron de la mujer de sus sueños. Tanto que se preguntaba si eso no era una ilusión… una jugarreta del destino.

_ Si_ respondió ella tomando de nuevo la compostura. Su corto cabello negro estaba bien peinado y caía sobre sus hombros, mientras que un copete de lado cubría su frente y parte de su ojo izquierdo, a diferencia de cómo estaba cuando se habían conocido. Sus ojos verdes denotaban el mismo brillo de fortaleza que él recodaba. Su cuerpo era cubierto con un abrigo beige con botones anchos y un pantalón de mezclilla que era cubierto en la parte inferior por unas botas beige también.

_ Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿no?_ preguntó Butch intentando calmarse, pero su corazón no se lo permitía. Sus labios ansiaban tanto apoderarse de los de ella, para cobrarles todos los besos que no les dio.

_ Mamá, ¿Quién es él?_ preguntó un niño de cabellera negra y ojos jade que sostenía la mano derecha de la mujer a la que amaba

_ Es un amigo que mama conoció cuando vivía en EUA_ respondió ella sonriéndole tranquilizadoramente al niño que mantenía a su lado. Su corazón estalló en mil pedazos cuando escucho esas palabras…

_ _¿Soy solo un amigo? ¿Por qué no le preguntamos eso a mi cama o, mejor aún, a tus labios y tu cuerpo?__ era lo que quería decir, pero se abstuvo. Ese niño no tenía la culpa de sus errores, de su demora, ni mucho menos de su estupidez e inutilidad.

_ Mi nombre es Butch, ¿Tu cómo te llamas?_ preguntó amablemente poniéndose a la altura del pequeño de aproximadamente 7 años

_ Souta_ respondió el niño algo temeroso mientras se escondía a las espaldas de su madre

_ Mucho gusto, Souta. ¿Sabes? Te pareces mucho a tu madre, tienes sus ojos_ sonrió cerrando los ojos, intentando aflojar el nudo que se formó en su garganta. Algo tenía ese niño. Era especial… al menos para él

_ ¿Quién era esa niña?_ preguntó Buttercup por impulso, sin poder evitarlo. Él la vio dudando en que responder. Soltó un largo suspiro, para luego ponerse de pie

_ Ella es Kanon, mi hija_ contestó viendo directamente los ojos de ella

_ Es muy bonita, debe de tener una madre muy bella…_ comentó Buttercup viendo en dirección a donde Kanon se había marchado

_ Si, lo era_ respondió Butch recordando a los padres de su hija

_ ¿Qué le pasó?

_ Murió hace 5 años en un accidente automovilístico, junto a su esposo_ repuso el sonriendo tristemente. Le dolía la muerte de esas personas tan buenas, pero de cierto modo era feliz por ello. Una extraña emoción

_ Lo lamento…_ soltó cuando escucho la respuesta_ ¿Su esposo?_ cuando las palabras fueron procesadas por completo en su mente, la duda quedó expuesta por inercia

_ Si, los padres biológicos de Kanon murieron en el accidente. Yo la adopté

_ Oh…

_ Mamá, ya llego Sora, iré con él a jugar, ¿sí?_ dijo el niño separándose de su madre. Comenzó a correr en dirección a un niño como de su edad, rubio de ojos azules.

_ ¡Nos vemos en la tarde, Souta!_ exclamó Buttercup despidiéndose del niño con la mano. Él correspondió el gesto sonriendo

_ Parece un buen niño_ comentó Butch viendo en dirección en la que había corrido el niño

_ Si, lo es_ repuso Buttercup mientras se daba media vuelta, dispuesta a caminar

_ Buttercup, te invito un café_ propuso Butch precipitadamente, lo que provocó que la morena girara su cabeza para verlo sorprendida_ Sin compromiso, solo quiero hablar un poco

_ Butch_ nombró confundida_ Sabes que el mismo truco no funcionara 2 veces, ¿cierto?

_ Sí, pero vale la pena intentar_ repuso él sonriendo al recordar que de esa manera le había hablado por primera vez. La respuesta que recibió fue una leve risa por parte de ella, antes de que se volviera hacia él de nueva cuenta

_ Nunca cambiarás_ soltó Buttercup mientras caminaba para acercarse al joven de cabellos negros

_ Al parecer no… ¿A dónde quieres ir?_ preguntó caminando cerca de ella. Buttercup levantó los hombros al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos.

_ No tengo ninguna preferencia_ contentó caminando junto a él. En sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa, ambos eran iguales a cómo eran más jóvenes.

_ Pues… ¿Qué tal si vamos a una cafetería cerca de aquí? me pareció escuchar que servían buenos capuchinos ahí_ propuso él recordando el comentario que le había hecho cierta ojirosa amante de los dulces.

_ ¿Es muy lejos? Tengo que llegar a la disquera antes de las nueve…

_ ¿Trabajas en una disquera?_ preguntó casi por inercia, al parecer ella estaba cumpliendo su sueño

_ Ah… sí, soy la vicepresidente de High Music_ respondió viendo a su acompañante

_ Qué cosas, ahora yo tengo una cita en esa disquera_ comentó sonriente_ En fin, la cafetería está en esa esquina, así que no creo que tardemos mucho

_ Bien dicen que el mundo es un pañuelo, ¿no?

_ ¿Qué vas a hacer en la disquera?_ preguntó intentando ocultar su interés. Estaban cruzando la calle, antes de llegar a la siguiente esquina

_ Voy a firmar un contrato para trabajar con ellos algún tiempo

_ Parece que ya estas cumpliendo tu sueño de ser un cantautor famoso, ¿verdad?

_ Si, algo así… igual que tu ¿no?

_ Si… oye, Butch, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

_ Claro_ repuso mientras le abría la puerta del establecimiento, dándole paso. Entró justo después de ella, para cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas.

_ ¿Por qué viniste específicamente a Londres?... o sea, a lo que refiero es ¿Por qué no escogiste otro país? High Music es muy grande y está en diferentes países…

_ Pues no lo sé, creo que es muy tarde para decirlo_ contestó con un deje de tristeza en su voz. Recorrió una silla de la mesa hasta la que habían llegado, dejando que la joven mujer se sentara en ese sitio

_ Dime la verdad, por favor

_… Por ti_ contestó en un susurro. Los ojos claros de ella se inundaron con lágrimas que amenazaban con salir por ellos.

_ Te tardaste mucho_… soltó antes de quebrar en llanto para arrojarse sobre su pecho. Esa acción llamó la atención de los clientes de la sucursal.

_ Lo lamento, pero, al parecer ya no podemos estar juntos…_ se odió a sí mismo por decir esas palabras, pero eran ciertas. Él había fallado, no podía destruir a una familia de esa manera_… tu ya tienes una familia, junto a Souta y su padre

_ ¡Eso no es cierto!_ su objeción resonó en todo el establecimiento, levantando un muro de silencio incomodo en todo el lugar.

_ Buttercup… cálmate por favor, sentémonos a hablar, ¿sí? Pidió en un susurro. La joven asintió aun sollozando, él le tendió un pañuelo que ella aceptó cortésmente, mientras se sentaba de nuevo con la mirada gacha.

Él caminó hasta la otra silla con paso lento, no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Se sentó en la silla y se quedó en silencio, pensando.

_ Souta_ nombró Buttercup en un susurro: Souta es el motivo por el que mis padres me trajeron a este lugar.

La afirmación dada por la joven hizo que Butch temblara un poco, pero no preguntó buscando una explicación que aliviara su duda. No. Simplemente esperó, expectante, a que la explicación viniera por sí sola.

_ Unos días antes de que mis padres me trajeran aquí me llevaron a hacer unos estudios. Los resultados solo los vieron ellos. Me ocultaron que estaba embarazada. Cuando llegué a Londres me escapé de inmediato. Por suerte… o por azares del destino, me encontré con una señora, quien me ayudó cuando le conté mi historia

Un extraño sentimiento presionó el pecho de Butch… ¿Él era el padre de ese pequeño?... Si, si lo era, él era el motivo por el cual nunca se rindió, sabía que tenía algo importante que cuidar junto a su Buttercup

_… me ayudó legalmente, para convertirme en su hija adoptiva, de ese modo a mis padres los desterraron del país. Ella es la dueña de High Music, Lawliet Dómine…

_ ¡ ¿Dómine? !_ exclamó como impulso al escuchar ese apellido. Se levantó al instante de la silla, llamando de nuevo la atención de todos los clientes de la cafetería, incluyendo a la morena de ojos jade.

_ S-si, ¿por?

_ Esa maldita…_ masculló con una vena saltada en su frente mientras se volvía a sentar un poco avergonzado.

_ Jeje… parece que definitivamente nunca cambiarás_ rió suavemente_ En fin, desde entonces tengo dos hermanas… aunque no las he visto desde hace 7 años más o menos. Se fueron a los EUA y solo hablamos por teléfono…_ su expresión se volvió seria cuando terminó la oración, con un deje de tristeza marcado en el brillo de sus ojos_ Butch… yo no quiero que te sientas obligado con Souta. Él y yo estamos bien, solo quería que lo supieras…

_ ¿De qué hablas? Souta, Kanon, tú y yo seremos una familia. No dejaré que te vayas, no otra vez_ sus movimientos fueron tan rápidos que ella no supo cuando la había abrazado ni cuando la había besado, simplemente lo correspondió, nostálgica._ Te amo_ le dijo cuando cortó el beso y refugiaba su cabeza en el cuello de ella.

_**¡Fin!

* * *

**_

Hehehe …^-^ no me tarde tanto ¿o sí? O.o

Espero que les haya gustado, gracias a **Licci **por dejarme el review. Nos veremos en la próxima historia que suba de las PPG

¡Matta ne!


End file.
